Anuario
by promethea
Summary: Mi regalo de cumpleaños para Maletina, tal y como ella me lo pidio. O eso espero...


_**Este fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Maletina. Ya sabes preciosa, que cumplas muchos mas. Y gracias por todo. El dia que termine el proyecto que tengo en marcha quiero que sepas que recuerdes que si no fuera por tu apoyo, ni siquiera lo habria empezado**_

_**Aunque me da un poco de rabia que esta historia la escriba con la cabeza en otra parte, aun asi, espero que te guste.**_

ANUARIO:

Hermione intentaba prestar atencion a lo que tenia a su alrededor sin conseguirlo del todo. Era la fiesta de antiguos alumnos de Hogwards. Estaban todos. Todos menos uno. Cuando Ron, que habia mejorado bastante con los años, comenzo a recordar el incidente de tercero en el que la castaña le habia dado un puñetazo a Malfoy, todos los antiguos Griffindors rieron a mandibula batiente. Hermione no reia. Recordar eso habia conseguido que el corazon se le encogiera. No por que se arrepintiera de lo que habia pasado...en aquel momento el rubio se habia ganado a pulso lo que le paso. Era el mero hecho de haber recordado a Draco.

A sus 23 años, cinco años despues de la graduacion, Hermione tenia un secreto. Algo que nadie habia sabido. Algo que solo le pertenecia a ella. Algo que ni sus mejores amigos conocian. Y tenia una deuda pendiente, junto a una herida que nunca habia dejado de sangrar.

Recordaba con total nitidez como habia empezado todo. Y mientras sus antiguos compañeros de clase desempolvaban sus memorias del baul de los recuerdos, Hermione se dejo llevar por su propia nostalgia en privado.

Todo empezo en septimo curso, a finales de año, cuando era un premio anual. Y les dieron los anuarios. Los libros con las fotos de los estudiantes, los clubes...todo. Era un libro precioso, en el que se suponia que tus amigos y compañeros debian ponerte una dedicatoria. Y Hermione se habia dedicado a perseguir sistematicamente a todo el mundo que conocia para que se lo firmaran, alegando que dentro de unos años, cuando mirara de nuevo ese anuario, sentiria mas nostalgia cuantos mas se lo firmaran. Era como una especie de colección, y la ojimiel queria tenerla completa.

Cuando acabo con los Griffindor, comenzo con sus amigos y conocidos de Ravenclaw. Y cuando se le acabaron las aguilas, comenzo con los tejones. No llevaba ni tres dias acosando a los Hufflepuffs anuario en mano cuando una tarde, una voz la saco de sus cabilaciones mientras recorria los pasillos en direccion a la biblioteca.

-Vaya, Granger, lo cierto es que me estas decepcionando...-Cuando la ojimiel se giro sobresaltada se encontro a Draco Malfoy apoyado contra la pared mirandola con una mezcla de cinismo y socarroneria.

-Malfoy, no se de que me estas hablando y la verdad es que no lo quiero saber...-ella se dispuso a seguir con su camino pero el se interpuso.

-Vamos...vas a decirme que no has estado siguiendo a todo el mundo para que te firme en tu anuario? Es un poco triste la verdad...cuando realmente son tus amigos, tal y como tu lo concives, no tendrias que pedirselo, no? Tendrian que firmarte ellos sin que te lo pidieran...

Aquello hizo que Hermione diera un respingo,...dolida. Muy dolida.

-Esto no es nada que te incumba Malfoy, asi que pierdete, ademas, tu no eres nadie para darme lecciones sobre amistad, a ti solo te lo han firmado tus perros falderos y las idiotas descerebradas con las que te has ido encamando...

-Al menos yo no he tenido que dedicarme ha hacer acoso y derribo para que me firmaran...-rio el divertido.

-Pierderdete, Malfoy...

-Vamos vamos, Granger...que he venido ha hacerte un favor...

-Tu a mi? No me hagas reir, huron oxigenado...-Hermione no cabia en si de asombro, se tenia que morder los labios para no estallar en risas.

-Te lo creas o no, asi es...-Draco se inclino hacia ella y susurro con tono complice- He venido a ahorrarte que tengas que pedirme que firme en tu anuario...

-Y por que querria yo tu dedicatoria?- Espeto ella anonadada. Aquello no podia ser cierto. Tenia que ser una especie de truco

-Por que no tienes a nadie de slytherin en tu colección de firmas, y por que no todo fue de color de rosa en el colegio...me parece ofensivo que no quieras la dedicatoria en tu anuario de una de las personas mas importantes de tu epoca en el colegio...

Hermione no pudo contener la risa...no pudo contener el desternillarse alli mismo.

-Tu? Importante? Sabia que eras arrogante, pero esto es demasiado hasta para ti!

-Importante no es lo mismo igual que bueno, Granger...reconocelo, quitando a Potter y a la comadreja, de quien tienes mas recuerdos en la escuela si no es conmigo? Aunque no sean precisamente placenteros, tienes que reconocer que he hecho tu vida inmensamente interesante estos años...

-Mas que interesantes diria insoportables...has sido un maldito dolor de muelas, Malfoy...-Hermione no cabia en si de asombro por la prepotencia del platinado que tenia delante.

-Pero aun asi,...reconoce que dentro de unos años sere el antagonista supremo de tus mejores anecdotas de la escuela...-Draco sonrio radiante, con aquella sonrisa ladeada que hacia las delicias de la poblacion femenina del castillo- Admitelo, Granger...tener una nemesis ha sido divertido...

Ella dudo unos segundos. El muy bastardo tenia razon, en cierto modo. Y solo en cierta medida. Pero tenia algo de razon...

-Como quieras Malfoy...no tengo ganas de discutir...-ella le tendio su anuario, no sin ciertas dudas de que le rompiera o destrozara el libro. Casi sin darse cuenta, tenia en las manos el anuario de Malfoy. Suspirando, saco su pluma y le escribio la primera tonteria que se le paso por la cabeza.

"Al huron oxigenado, nunca te olvidare aunque no tenga nada bueno que decir de ti. Hermione Granger"

Cerro el anuario del slytherin y espero a que el dejara de escribir. Cuando intercambiaron de nuevo los anuarios, el se giro no sin antes guiñarle un ojo y se fue por el pasillo con pasos arrogantes.

Hermione sintio curiosidad, y nada mas ver que el arrogante ojigris desaparecia de su vista, abrio su anuario. Alli estaba, en una foto enorme, el principe de slytherin, sonriendole desde su foto. Habia que reconocer que era guapo...y mucho. Y leyo la dedicatoria.

-Pero que cojones...-mascullo incredula. Y volvio a leer.

" Feliz es el destino de las virgenes vestales, pues olvidan el mundo y el mundo las olvida a ellas...brillo eterno de la mente imaculada, cada oracion aceptada y cada deseo renunciado. En estos años, he sido ese viento que te arrancaba del aburrimiento y te dejaba abrazada a tus dudas, he sido tu verdugo y tu juez, tu abogado y tu fe, tu miedo, tu noche y tu dia, Tu rencor, tu porque y tu agonia... Puedo ponerme nostalgico y decir que me ha bastado este tiempo con ser tu enemigo, el dueño de tus desvelos. Y no puedo evitar pensar, en si me daras la oportunidad de ganarme que cuando leas esto en el futuro, me recuerdes con una sonrisa"

Un poco mas abajo, al lado de la recargada y florida firma donde el nombre de Draco Lucius Malfoy se leia en caracteres goticos, ponia "baño de los prefectos, hoy a las 12"

Hermione no podia creer lo que leia, aquello debia ser una broma. Y por cierto, una de muy mal gusto.

Resuelta a acabar con aquello como fuera y bien rapido, paso el dia sin pensar en la dichosa dedicatoria. Pero por la noche, cuando se supone que todos debian estar durmiendo, no pudo evitar recordarla. Saco el anuario y mientras Draco sonreia alegremente y se pasaba las manos por el pelo en un gesto seductor desde la fotografia que no dejaba de mirarla con picardia, releyo varias veces la dedicatoria. Lucho contra el rubor que le cubria las mejillas y acabo perdiendo.

Aquella noche, cuando se acercaban las doce, y se habia jurado y rejurado que no iria, salio de la cama como una exhalacion y fue al dormitorio de los chicos. Le pidio a Harry la capa de invisibilidad sin dar explicaciones y corrio hacia el baño de prefectos. La curiosidad pudo a la logica.

Dio la contraseña y entro. El brillo de miles de velas la cego por un instante. Todas las bañeras estaban circundadas por velas, cada superficie plana estaba cubierta de ellas. Y con las luces apagadas, el brillo de aquel ejercito de llamitas daba al lugar un ambiente casi etereo. Hermione se quedo sin aliento. Y mas cuando vio a Draco sentado y mirandola con una sonrisa ladeada en una gran toalla en el suelo, junto a una pequeña cesta de mimbre.

-Pensaba que ya no vendrias, Granger...

-No iba a venir...

-Me alegro de que finalmente te decidieras ha hacerlo,...-Draco saco de la cesta dos copas y unabotella de vino- He oido decir que nada como un brindis para cerrar viejas heridas...

-Me estas proponiendo hacer un borron y cuenta nueva?- Rio ella incredula, acercandose con cautela.

-Dejemoslo solo en un enterrar el hacha de guerra, Granger, soy realista...no aspiro a tanto...

Hermione titubeo uno segundos y acabo cediendo y se sento con cierta reticencia y acepto la copa de vino que Malfoy le tendia.

Lo cierto es que nunca supo con exactitud que habia pasado. O como paso. Algunas veces incluso llego a sospechar que el le habia metido algo en la bebida, pero aquello era infundado. Solo era consciente de haber bebido un par de sorbos de aquel vino dulce y especiado cuando Draco se inclino sobre ella y se le acerco.

No llego a besarla, se quedo alli, suspendio a unos centimetros de su cara, mirandola a los ojos, con una delicada sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione nunca supo que paso a continuacion. Fue como dos imanes que han estado repeliendose demasiado tiempo, y que sencillamente, uno de los dos se la da vuelta y entonces no hay fuerza el el universo capaz de mantenerlos separados.

Ella cerro los ojos y termino el recorrido que el habia empezado, y nada mas chocar sus labios, fue como el choque de las placas tectonicas, como pangea partiendose y dando una nueva al mundo. Un volcan y un glaciar entrando en contacto y arrasando toda la zona a su paso.

Perdieron la conciencia de quienes eran, de lo que hacian, y solo fueron ellos por una noche, entregandose en el ultimo curso, olvidandose de todo lo que no fuera su propia piel.

Cuando Hermione desperto, horas antes del amanecer, desnuda y abrazada a aquel cuerpo masculino que la abrazaba desde atrás, no pudo evitar asustarse. Se levanto con cuidado de no despertarlo, se vistio, y salio huyendo, aturdida por lo que habia pasado, busco refugio en su dormitorio, en el cuarto de los leones.

Esa misma tarde, tras la clase de pociones, Draco la agarro del brazo en el pasillo.

-Creia que los leones eran valientes, Granger...-le espeto con rabia.

-Sueltame...-Hermione no pudo ni mirarle a la cara.

-Sabes, no se que me molesta mas, si despertarme solo despues de tragarme mi orgullo para decirte y hacerte lo que te dije y te hice anoche, por que pòr si no lo has notado, la verdad es que de de un tiempo a esta parte te he empezado a ver con otros ojos o el hecho de que no seas capaz ni de mirarme a la cara. Aunque empiezo a sospechar que eso segundo mas que molestarme me decepciona.

Ella no dijo nada. Agacho la cabeza y se puso roja de vergüenza. El la acabo soltando.

-Tu silencio es mas elocuente que tu, Granger...

Draco sencillamente se giro, y camino alejandose de alli. Solo cuando se hubo ido, Hermione rompio a llorar.

La leona paso la peor semana de su vida. No es que rehuir a Draco fuera algo nuevo...lo que era nuevo eran los motivos. No es que esquivar las miradas del ojigris fuera algo que nunca hubiera hecho antes. Tenia experiencia y maestria en ese tema...pero ahora...ahora lo hacia con vergüenza propia.

Cuando al fin de semana siguiente, en una visita a Hogsmeade, una mano la agarro del codo y la arrastro hacia el piso de arriba de las tres escobas y la metio de un empujon en un reservado, Hermione casi grita al ver que era el slytherin con el rostro rojo de furia y una mirada asesina.

-Esto se acaba aquí, Granger. Dime lo que tengas que decirme y acabemos.

Hermione abrio la boca. Pero las palabras no acudieron. Intento hablar, pero no pudo. Cerro los ojos, respiro hondo, y se le escaparon un par de lagrimas de desesperacion. Habian cosas que no podian ser dichas con palabras. Abrio los ojos y vio al impaciente principe de las serpientes mirandola despechado. Nego con la cabeza y se rindio a la evidencia.

Se le tiro al cuello y sello su boca a la de el con ansia, y dejo que su cuerpo tomara las riendas de la situacion, dado que su mente y su corazon no se ponian deacuerdo y seguian discutiendo.

Los dias pasaron confusos, en una nube rosada...en las clases ni se miraban, en los pasillos ni se dirigian la palabra...no era necesario. Pero un roce en los dedos cuando se cruzaban en algun aula, una mirada significativa...y esa noche ambos se escapaban y se reunian en el baño de prefectos...en la sala de los menesteres...en la torre de astronomia...y alli tampoco hablaban. No era necesario. Se comunicaban en el lenguaje de los cuerpos, ese lenguaje universal mas elocuente que cualquier palabra de cualquier idioma...

Fue una de esas noches a principio de mayo, casi ya a final de curso, cuando a Draco se le escaparon dos palabras. Dos palabras que lo cambiaron todo. Mientras se abrazaban adormilados en la sala de los menesteres. Hermione no podia creer lo que habia oido. No tenia claro ni siquiera si el era consciente de lo que habia dicho. Pero la forma en la que besaba sus hombros mientras se acurrucaba contra su espalda, abrazandola posesivo, le confirmaba cualquer sospecha que pudiera tener. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, y dormirse para soñar con un futuro distinto.

Los dias pasaron y Hermione descubrio los placeres de tener un secreto. Y la angustia que supone tener que mentir a los que amas para mantenerlo. Y aun asi, todo se volvio turbio una mañana en clase de defensa, cuando varias alumnas de slytherin perseguian a Draco exigiendole las atenciones que antes les brindaba pero ya no.

Aquel grupito de niñatas lo persiguiern todo el dia, y Draco las trato con una indiferencia que a cualquiera con un apice de autoestima habria captado. Pero ellas no,...ellas seguian alli...Hermione ya conocia los celos. De cuando estaba enamorada de Ron. Y cuando lo vio con Lavander. Pero aquello habia sido una cerilla chisporroteando en sus dedos en comparador con el salvaje incendio que arrasaba sus emociones calcinando todo raciocinio posible dentro de su piel.

Esa misma tarde, se encontraron a orillas del lago, y Hermione exploto. Esos celos que tanto habia criticado a Ron...que tanto habia odiado. Aquellos discursos incoherentes que tanto habia despreciado, acudieron a ella y se hicieron con el control de su boca.

-Estaras contento, no?

-Granger, de que hablas?- mascullo el que habia ido a besarla y se habia quedado petrificado con el tono acido en la voz de la ojimiel.

-De tu club de fans...vas a seguir igual, no es cierto? No has cambiado en absoluto. Juegas a todas las bandas que puedes...

-Si hablas de esas memas que no hacen mas que perseguirme estas equivocada...-intento decir el, pero ella lo corto con la violencia de una cuchillada.

-Mentiroso! Haces lo que has hecho siempre! Usar a todo el mundo! Tomar lo que quieres y tirarlo cuando te has cansado! Pues yo no voy a ser tu segundo plato, Malfoy! Ni el tuyo ni el de nadie! Y prefiero acabar con esto aquí y ahora que dejar que me destroces el corazon cuando descubras que pefieres pasarte por la piedra a cualquier zorron verbenero antes que descubrir lo que significa ser leal a alguien por una vez en tu maldita vida!

Draco parpadeo, un par de veces, y luego se puso derecho cuadrandose de hombros. Algo cambio en su expresion a ojos vista. Sus reacciones fueron mutando...la expresion dulce y sosegada, relajada y casi feliz que tenia hacia unos minutos fue metamorfoseanose a su siempre hastiada expresion de antaño. A esa expresion de odio y desprecio que Hermione conocia tan bien. Hasta su voz parecio cambiar. Ya no hablaba con ese atercipelado tono que solo usaba con ella. De su garganta salieron palabras con sabor a bilis.

-Eso es lo que crees?

-Si!- Grito ella al borde de las lagrimas. No sabia por que, pero ahora que se habia desahogado una extraña sensacion de angustia estaba estrangulandole la garganta.

-Esta bien. Como quieras.

No hubo discusion. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a los gritos y las lagrimas y los dramas con Ron. Pero aquello...aquel desprecio, aquel vacio...aquel dolido momento de rechazo la abofeteo con crudeza. Draco no dijo nada. No discutio. Ni siquiera alzo la voz. Con la dignidad de un rey, se giro, y camino con orgullo hacia el castillo.

Hermione solo le vio la espalda mientras se alejaba. El platinado no miro atrás. No se giro. No le dedico ni una ultima mirada. Y no lo hizo tampoco en las ultimas tres semanas de curso. Ni en la fiesta de graduacion. Ni durante aquel largo e interminable verano en el que el sol no calentaba la destrozada alma de Hermione, carcomida por el arrepentimiento. Habia caido en todo aquello que mas habia odiado de su anterior relacion. Habia caido en la trampa. Se habia perdido a si misma.

Y ahora, cinco años despues, adulta y madura, habia tenido tiempo de pensar. Habia tenido algunas parejas en esos años...era cierto. Pero ningun beso le sabia como aquellos que aquellos palidos y finos labios frios le habian dado. Ninguna caricia le hacia arder la piel como las que le habia dado el principe de las serpientes...ninguna palabra habia sido tan dulce como el te quiero que en aquella ocasión, se le habia escapado al rubio de ojos de mercurio glaciar.

Habia sabido de el...claro que habia sabido. El era una figura publica. La presa, y sobretodo las revistas como corazon de bruja lo nominaban una y otra vez como el soltero mas codiciado. A Hermione no le importaba lo que dijeran los articulos. Era la palabra "soltero" lo unico que le daba una vaga esperanza, un apice de piedad. Y a la vez...la culpa la carcomia.

Habia esperado verlo en la reunion, pero el no aparecia. Y horas mas tarde, cuando todos estaban mas que achispados cantando canciones de infancia y rememorando batallitas estudiantiles, un camamero se le acerco. Y le tendio una bandeja en la que habia una copa llena de vino y una nota. La ojimiel tomo la copa, la nota, y la leyo.

_Tus bellas formas cantan himnos contra la sombra y el olvido; tus formas, para quienes la luna resplandece, cada noche se entregan como la vez primera: temblorosas, sí, pero voluntarias. Lo mejor de querer olvidarte ha sido poder recordarte en el intento. Quien sabe, quizas necesitaba verte una ultima vez para poder arrancarte de mi mente._

Hermione dio un respingo. Draco estaba alli. El vino...bebieron vino la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Y la nota...esas palabras eran suyas...le recordaban tanto a la dedicatoria del anuario...Le entro el panico por si el ya se habia ido. Y miro confusa a su alrededor. La alta figura del antiguo slytherin debia ser reconocible. Pero no lo veia. Le entro el miedo. No! Un momento...nadie podia aparecerse y desaparecerse del colegio y los terrenos circundantes. Debia estar por alli.

Corrio como una posesa por los pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas del colegio. Y miro a su alrededor. Habia alguien caminando hacia el patio, hacia las puertas del muro que rodeban el castillo. Hermione corrio hacia alli, hasta que le ardieron los pulmones. Y cuando se iba acercando reconocio aquel inconfundible pelo platinado, aquellos andares aristocratas sin dejar de ser masculinos. Draco Malfoy se alejaba de nuevo de su vida. No podia consentirlo. No otra vez. No asi.

Cuando ya podia tocarlo si alargaba el brazo, lo agarro y lo freno en seco, patinando contra el suelo y estrellandose contra el hombre que mascullo una incoherencia por la sorpresa. Ella no podia ni respirar y resollaba como loca intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Granger! Que diablos haces?- rio el sorprendido al verla colorada, acalorada, con el pelo revuelto y con cara de ir a sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento. A la pobre le costo un par de minutos poder contestar a la pregunta.

-yo...-dijo cuando pudo hablar- Malfoy yo...-no sabia ni por donde empezar. Asi que desconecto el cerebro y dejo que la verborrea incoherente se hiciera cargo de la situacion. Esa parte del cerebro dedicada a la memoria a largo plazo se hizo con el timon de sus labios- Recuerdas la dedicatoria de mi anuario?

-Que?- pregunto Draco aturdido. Aquello no se lo habia esperado

-Que si recuerdas la dedicatoria de mi anuario?

-EN la que me llamabas huron oxigenado?

-No idiota! La mia no! La que tu me escribiste!

-Si...claro que la recuerdo:" Feliz es el destino de las virgenes vestales, pues olvidan el mundo y el mundo las olvida a ellas...brillo eterno de la mente imaculada, cada oracion aceptada y cada deseo renunciado. En estos años, he sido ese viento que te arrancaba del aburrimiento y te dejaba abrazada a tus dudas, he sido tu verdugo y tu juez, tu abogado y tu fe, tu miedo, tu noche y tu dia, Tu rencor, tu porque y tu agonia... Puedo ponerme nostalgico y decir que me ha bastado este tiempo con ser tu enemigo, el dueño de tus desvelos. Y no puedo evitar pensar, en si me daras la oportunidad de ganarme que cuando leas esto en el futuro, me recuerdes con una sonrisa"

-Malfoy...lo siento...-Hermione no podia mas- me equivoque contigo. Me equivoque mucho. Pero en esa dedicatoria me hiciste una pregunta que nunca te respondi...y despues lo estropee todo y llevo arrepintiendome de ello desde el mismo momento que todas aquellas tonterias salieron de mi boca...y la respuesta a que si te daria esa oportunidad de recordarte con una sonrisa era un rotundo si...y no te lo dije nunca. Y ahora, despues de todo lo que paso, me temo que esa pregunta tendria que hacerla yo tras disculparme por lo que te dije...

Queria decir tantas cosas...queria haberle dicho tantas cosas...Pero no pudo hablar. Hermione estaba llorando. Habia empezado ha hacerlo a la vez que empezo ha hablar. Y ahora los sollozos se solapaban a sus palabras y de su boca no salia mas que un balbuceo incoherente y dolido intercalado con sorbidos de lagrimas para poder seguir hablando. Pero no funcionaba.

Draco habia pasado por una fase de sorpresa, una de estupor, y ahora la miraba con un cruce de diversion y curiosidad por saber que haria ella a continuacion. Pero solo alargo los dedos y le limpio las lagrimas con mimo.

-sabes, Hermione? Solo tenias que decirlo... has tardado mucho en darte cuenta...

Como siempre hacian, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si lo estuvieran retomando en el mimo punto que lo dejaran cinco años atrás, Draco se inclino y tomo con sus labios los de ella, haciendole olvidar lo que queria decir. Y se comunicaron con un lenguaje que no necesitaba de palabras. Y tampoco las necesitaron.

Hay quienes dicen que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas. Que con quien has sido feliz pero todo acabo no deberias tratar de volver.

La gente dice muchas tonterias. Hay veces, cuando algo queda pendiente, cuando algo esta inconcluso, que la unica opcion, es darse una segunda oportunidad. Por que a fin de cuentas, Draco y Hermione eran como imanes. La diferencia entre atraerse o repelerse era tan simple y sencilla como que uno de los dos, se diera la vuelta.

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: la dedicatoria de Draco a Hermione en el anuario es una cita de Alexander Pop, meclada con la letra de una cancion de Joaquin sabina. La segunda nota es una frase de Francisco Morales Santos, aunque ligeramente trastocada por mi para ajustarla a lo que necesitaba para la historia.**_


End file.
